The Foretold: The Enria Crystal
by Vadarth
Summary: A fanfic set in the "Sonic the Hedgehog" universe. "The Foretold: The Enria Crystal" is the first part in a trilogy about Sonic and Co. and their experiences after coming in contact with a parallel universe. Rated M: Violence,Blood,Suggestive Themes.
1. Chapter 1

_OPENING THEME 1_: "Carry On", by FLOW

**CHAPTER 1**

1 Mobius – Angel Island – The Emerald Shrine

Knuckles was meditating peacefully thinking about Eggman. Since Sonic's last battle with him, he has been awfully quiet. Not even a peep from him. "_He must be planning something_," Knuckles thought. Knuckles continued to meditate when he started to hear a faint hum. Knuckles opened his eyes and looked around. He saw nothing, yet the hum was still there. Knuckles then realized where it was coming from: the Master Emerald. It was starting to glow, too. "I knew it," Knuckles said, "I just knew it."

1 Mobius – Angel Island – Tails' House

Tails was working on the X-Tornado when he heard a hum. Tails got up from underneath the X-Tornado and saw that the yellow Chaos Emerald 'inside' was glowing (and humming). Tails quickly ran outside and called to Sonic, who was on the roof of the house. "Sonic! The Chaos Emerald is acting-" Sonic called from back inside Tails' garage, "Tails, quick, get in the X-Tornado!" Tails ran back inside and jumped in. "Sonic, are you going to-" "Race ya to it!" Sonic said as he sped off. "…I give up," Tails muttered as he powered up the X-Tornado and flew off towards the Master Emerald.

1 Mobius – Angel Island – The Emerald Shrine

Sonic had made to the shrine before Tails, and what he saw made him gasp: the Master Emerald was alive with green light and a loud humming noise. Green 'electric' sparks danced all over the Master Emerald. Sonic ran up to Knuckles, who was trying to figure out what was wrong. "Knuckles, what's happening?" Knuckles grunted and replied, "I don't know, but I think its Eggman's doing!" Sonic ran around the premises, but saw no sign of Eggman. Sonic ran back to the Master Emerald and heard Knuckles cry out, "Sonic, look!" Sonic ran over to Knuckles and looked at the Master Emerald. A picture was forming in the middle. It got bigger and brighter until it took up the entire space of the Master Emerald. Sonic peered a bit closer. The picture was of a lab of sorts. Robots were running around inside. And, out of nowhere, a hand reached out from the left of the picture (off screen) and grabbed Sonic, pulling him in. The picture disappeared behind him, but before it did Sonic heard Tails shout out after him: "SONIC!"

2 Mobius – The Underground – Freedom City – The Hospital

Sonic woke up in a bed. Sonic immediately sat up and looked around. There were other beds, with other people lying in them, all hurt. Sonic got up out of the bed and felt his head swim. He dropped back onto the bed. "Where am I?" he wondered out loud. "You're in Freedom City, Sonic." Sonic turned his head to face the person who had spoken. It was Dr. Eggman. "Eggman!" Sonic gasped. Sonic tried to get up again, but got dizzy and fell back down. "Be careful; traveling through universes is a tricky thing, and can have unknown side effects." Eggman got up from his chair and walked over to Sonic. Sonic backed up. "What do you want, Eggman? And what do you mean?" Sonic asked in a cold tone. Eggman stopped walking and said, "I am not the Doctor you know, Sonic. This is a different universe." Sonic smirked and said, "Nice try, Eggman, but I'm not falling for it." Eggman signed and walked to the doorway and beckoned to Sonic. "Come; I will show you." Sonic thought a moment: "_Hm…I don't believe Eggman, but right now it seems I have no choice, so I might as well see what he wants to show me._" Sonic got up and immediately felt dizzy again. Eggman rushed forward to help him, but Sonic put up a hand. "Don't come closer," Sonic said, and struggled to his feet, then began walking, tripping a few times but making it to the doorway. Each time Sonic tripped, Eggman rushed forward to help him, but Sonic just kept on going, refusing Eggman's help. Finally, Sonic's dizziness wore off and was able to walk properly. After a few minutes, they reached the exit of the hospital. Eggman opened the door and walked out, Sonic following him. And what he saw was something he never expected.

2 Mobius – The Underground – Freedom City

Sonic saw a huge city. There were lights all over the ceiling, which looked like dirt, so Sonic surmised that he was underground. There were people (animals) and robots all over, talking, walking, playing, working, eating, etc. It was a utopia, except for the fact that Sonic felt this feeling of anxiety in the air. He could see that at the edges of the city there were tunnels being guarded by huge turrets. Many of the people and robots had guns with them, and some seemed to be on edge, their eyes moving all around. Eggman continued walking onward, so Sonic followed him while taking in the scenery. They rounded a corner and Sonic stopped short. Eggman kept on walking for a minute when he realized Sonic was no longer following him. Eggman turned around and saw Sonic eyeing a Chili Dog stand. Eggman signed and walked over to the Chili Dog stand and bought 3 Chili Dogs and gave them to Sonic. Sonic murmured a "thanks" and started wolfing the chili dogs down while following Eggman. As they were walking, Sonic noticed robots and people alike looking at him with anger and hate. Finally, after a few minutes, they found themselves at the entrance to a metallic base/lab. Eggman kneeled down and allowed his eye to be scanned, whispered a password into the voice recognition microphone, and pressed his thumb into the fingerprint scanner. The door opened, allowing Eggman and Sonic entrance. "This way, Sonic," Eggman said before rounding another corner. After another few minutes of walking in silence, Sonic asked, "So, exactly where are we, and what is this city?" Eggman smiled and replied, "So, curiosity got the better of you, didn't it? Well then, we are underground, and this city is called Freedom City. I assume you have more questions, but please hold them, for we are here." Eggman waved his hand in front of a sensor next to the door he was standing in front of. The sensor sensed the movement, and opened the door. Eggman and Sonic stepped inside. What Sonic saw made him gasp in surprise.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_ENDING THEME 1_:"Long Kiss Good Bye", by Halcali**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

2 Mobius – The Underground – Freedom City – Dr. Eggman's Lab

The room they were in was the same room Sonic had seen in the Master Emerald, except he was now looking at it from the other side and saw what had caused the Master Emerald to go crazy like it did: the Master Emerald. Sitting in a pedestal was the Master Emerald. "That, Sonic, is the Master Emerald of this universe." Eggman said. The Master Emerald was an extremely dull green, unlike Sonic's universe's one, which was a lively green. Many wires were attached to the Master Emerald and to 5 trays of 20 rings, all of which were dead and devoid of any energy. Eggman walked up to the contraption the Master Emerald was hooked up to and said, "This is my invention: the Portal Machine. It can create portals to different universes, dimensions, and even different times. Using the power of the Master Emerald and additional rings, we can create these portals. The rings have been used up, but the Master Emerald is dull because of all of the energy doing this used up. It will return to normal after some time. We could do much more if we only had a chaos emerald. Unfortunately, _they_ have it. Three, to be exact. Anyway, we had opened this portal to look for help, and we have found it: you, Sonic, you shall help us." Sonic was taken aback, but quickly asked, "Wait, what do you mean? Why should I help you, Eggman?" Eggman signed again and picked up something from the table and put it in his pocket. "Because," he started when they heard sirens going off. A robot ran in, panicked, and said, "Dr. Eggman sir, Rosebots are coming in from the Dire Tunnel and they have taken out 2 of the ten turrets there! They seem to be new ones, much stronger and resistant!" Eggman thought a moment and said, "Get the Shockbots and hold them off until me and Sonic get there." "Yes sir!" the robot said, and started to leave when it realized something and turned around. "_Him_? You are taking him to help us?" he asked with mild anger in its voice. "Yes, he will help us. Don't worry; I'm sure he will." The robot nodded, glanced at Sonic, then left. Eggman ran towards the door. "Come, quickly Sonic!" he said and continued out of the room. Sonic followed, thinking to himself: "_What was that about? Hm…_"

2 Mobius – The Underground – Freedom City – Dire Tunnel Entrance/Exit

Sonic and Eggman ran to the Dire Tunnel Entrance/Exit and saw 23 huge robots, with rose symbols on the chest of each. "Dumb things," Eggman said under his breath, with anger. 4 of the ten turrets were now down, and only 7 of the original 23 robots were destroyed. "She made new ones – stronger, better ones. How she does it, I don't know; only I knew how to make all of these." Sonic looked at Eggman, questioningly. "Who's this 'she'?" he asked. Eggman said, "Later. Now we must protect the city. Please Sonic, help." Another turret and two more robots exploded. Sonic looked at the huge robots easily kill the smaller ones and the turrets and decided: "Fine. I'll help you, but then I want to know what's going on." Eggman nodded and Sonic was about to run and attack them when Eggman touched Sonic's shoulder – with a ring. Sonic nodded a thanks and took the ring and charged up, spinning rapidly with energy, power, and speed. Sonic dashed at the giant robots, breaking through 2. The rest of the 10 of the last 20 turned to face their new foe and fired missiles and energy bursts and bullets. Sonic dodged most and blew through the rest. Sonic landed on the ground then jumped and kicked on, pushing him off onto the head of another's. The other robots took aim and fired. Sonic jumped off just in time and that robot was destroyed. Sonic plowed through 5 more and pounded another. He did a homing attack to the gun arm of one, breaking it off and grabbed it, firing at the rest. Within a matter of seconds, they were all destroyed. The robots from the city were watching, and when Sonic landed, with all the other robots destroyed, they cheered. Sonic walked back to Eggman as the robots went to cleaning up, salvaging, and repairing. Eggman was had a broad smile on his face. "Great job, Sonic! Amazing! Terrific! That was –" Sonic cut him off by saying, "Now tell me what is going on." Eggman's smile faltered. He straightened up and said, "Yes, yes of course. Follow me, Sonic."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

2 Mobius – The Underground – Freedom City – Dr. Eggman's Lab

Eggman took an object out of his pocket, opened it, and took out a disc. He then inserted the disc into the 'DVD' player on top of the T.V. The T.V. turned on and started to play. Eggman left the room, saying, "This video should answer almost all of your questions, Sonic." The door closed behind Eggman and Sonic got comfortable on the couch he was sitting on. Eggman's face appeared on the T.V. screen. "Sonic, this video should answer almost all of your questions. First, I shall begin with my Portal Machine. By using the Master Emerald, with Knuckles' permission of course, I found a way to 'connect' two universes, times, and/or dimensions. It seems that the amount of energy we use determines where/when the portal is made. Our first try we saw only darkness, so I assume that was a failure. The second time we connected to the future [of this universe], and recorded what we saw, but that shall be shown later in this video. The third time we managed to 'see' into another universe – the one you are from, Sonic. We saw that you were a good, kind, and strong person, so we decided to 'enlist' your help. It is unfortunate that the version of me in your universe isn't as 'nice' as I am, but we had to make do with what we got, for there was no way of knowing if we would ever get a chance like this again. Well, now that I have explained about my Portal Machine, I will explain the situation at hand. You see, 20 years ago this planet was, for the most part, a wonderful place. Mobotropolis, the main city of Mobius which is above ground, was a utopia. We all lived in harmony under the benevolent King Acorn. I was an advisor to him, and the lead scientist of the city. Well, 20 years ago I had made a breakthrough: robots. Not machines, but robots. Simple ones, but robots nevertheless. They had arms and legs like us, eyes, a head, etc. They were used for manual labor. Well, 10 years later they started to show signs of something new – sentience. The robots had become sentient. So I began to make them more 'human-like' in appearance. Also, I started up a campaign for robot rights, for since they were sentient, they should not be forced to work. King Acorn agreed with me, so we extended the rights of Mobian citizens to robots. Unfortunately, not everyone agreed with this, and a new faction appeared, led by a mysterious woman. This woman is known as Amy Rose." Sonic spit out the chili dog he was eating at this. Amy? The Eggman on the T.V. continued to speak, "She claimed to be King Acorn's long-lost and abandoned niece, and proclaimed herself as Princess Rose. She named her faction Rose Corps, and they started to attack and kill robots and anyone else who would stand in her way. King Acorn reluctantly told me to start manufacturing Shockbots, which are robots made for war. I did as he asked, and we easily pushed the Rose Corps to the brink of extinction within 3 years, when they somehow started making robots too. But these were not the sentient robots we were fighting for; these robots were 'dumb', and blindly did as they were told. And Princess Rose unveiled a 'secret weapon' of hers: a hedgehog named Sonic." Sonic spit out even more chili dog at that. "Yes, Sonic, the version of you in this universe is evil and ruthless. He has killed millions of lives, both robotic and organic. And so, Rose Corps began to take control of Mobotropolis, and within 1 year they had done just that. They captured King Acorn, and probably killed him, for the next day Amy Rose announced that she was now queen of Mobius – Queen Rose. She renamed Mobotropolis to Rosetropolis, and Acorn Castle to Rose Castle. She said that now Mobius will become a thriving utopia, but no; it is a dystopia instead. We managed to escape with many 'rebels', and we formed this city underground, with the help of Knuckles and the Echidnas. "Freedom City". We have been fighting for the past 6 years, hoping to find a way to defeat them. Well, now that I have explained the situation to you, I shall now show you the future we recorded, which has been shown only to the Council members, which includes me. Here is the recording." Eggman's face disappeared and a grainy recording showed a desolate landscape. There was a storm in the distance. Ruins were everywhere. The sky was a mixture of red and green. There was no sign of life. And then, movement in the distance. A shadowy figure was approaching. The figure stepped out of the dust in front of it. Light reflected off the figure, as if it were made of metal, and before Sonic was able to see clearly who it was, the figure held up its hand and a blast of energy came out and headed straight for Sonic, which means it destroyed the Master Emerald of that time period. The video went all snowy for a few moments, and then Eggman's face appeared back on. "You see Sonic, we are doomed unless you help us. Now, I determined that that was 5 months in the future. I determined that by analyzing the surrounding ruins in the recording, just so you know. Anyways, now you should understand everything. And I have only one question for you know: will you help us?" The video ended then as it had reached then end. Sonic sensed something and turned around to see Eggman standing in the doorway. "So then, will you help us Sonic?" Sonic thought a moment, turned back to look at the T.V., and then looked back at Eggman. "Yes, I will." Eggman smiled at that. "But only until you can send me back to my universe, for I didn't agree to this; you took me against my will. And I still don't fully trust you." Eggman's smile faltered a bit, but he regained his posture and said, "Very well." He started to walk out when he turned around and added, "Thank you Sonic. Thank you." He then left the room. A robot walked in and faced Sonic. "I will show you to your room." The robot then turned and started to walk out. Sonic hopped up and followed the robot. "_I need some sleep_," Sonic thought, "_too much information all at once._"

2 Mobius – Rosetropolis – Rose Castle – Royal Quarters

Queen Rose sat on her bed and looked out her window. "Have you found _it_ yet?" she asked. "Soon," said a voice from the shadows, "soon. We captured a young rabbit that seems to live in the Great Jungle. We shall torture what she knows, if anything, out of her." Rose smiled at that. "Good. And please close the door on your-" she was cut off by the sound of the door closing. She was now alone in her bedroom. She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, ready to have a good night's sleep and whispered, "That crystal is mine…" She fell asleep, ready to enjoy her dreams of global domination.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

1 Mobius – Angel Island – The Emerald Shrine

"SONIC!" Tails shouted as he saw Sonic disappear into the Master Emerald. Tails landed the plane in a hurry, breaking one of the wings. He jumped out and ran to the Master Emerald, but it was too late; the picture was gone, and the Master Emerald was now a dull green. Knuckles was staring at it in shock. Knuckles looked at Tails and said, "It must have been Dr. Eggman, I'm sure of it!" Tails dropped to his knees and hit the ground in anger. "I'll get you, Eggman, I'll get you!" And then they heard someone. "It has been foretold," said a man in a black trench coat, gloves, and boots behind Tails. Tails and Knuckles looked at the man who had seemed to appear from nowhere. He was completely covered, except for his dull rainbow eyes. "What do you mean, 'foretold'? What has been foretold?" The man stood still and said, "Everything." He then started to walk away, but Knuckles ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Hey, you haven't ans–" The man whisked his arm out of Knuckles' grasp and jumped up, said, "He of darkness shall return," and fell into the forest 500 ft away. "What the?" Knuckles uttered, astounded. "'He of darkness'?" Tails wondered.

2 Mobius – The Underground – Freedom City – Dr. Eggman's Base

Dr. Eggman watched the live feed from his scout robots. They were searching the Grand Desert for something, something powerful. Suddenly, something came out of the sand and swallowed the scouts whole. The feed stopped. Eggman slammed his fist down onto the arm rest. "Damn it!" he shouted. He got up and paced around the room. "I know it is somewhere either in the Great Jungle or Grand Desert, but where…" Eggman sat back down again. "They know something…I am sure of it…They are always one step ahead of us…" Eggman thought and thought, but could not figure it out. Eggman gave up for the moment and thought about Sonic. "Maybe, just maybe…"

Eggman entered Sonic's room. Sonic was pacing around the room, itching to stretch his legs. Sonic turned to face Eggman. "So, when exactly are you going to need my help?" "Now," Eggman answered, "I have a mission for you, Sonic. I wish for you to penetrate Rose Castle." "Sonic stood at immediate attention. "How?" "You will go with Knuckles – he knows Rosetropolis backwards and forwards. Once in Rose Castle, you will pose as the Sonic from this universe, so try to avoid him. You must get to Queen Rose and obtain as much info as possible without revealing yourself. Also, if possible, kill her." Sonic was taken aback by this. "What! I'm not going to kill someone–" "You must, Sonic. It is one of the only ways to end this war. Please Sonic, we only have 5 months." Sonic had a stern expression on his face, but relented and said, with his fingers crossed, "Fine, but only if I must." Eggman smiled and said, "Thank you, Sonic. Knuckles is waiting for you at the Dire Tunnel Entrance/Exit."

2 Mobius – The Underground – Dire Tunnel

"Slow down, dammit," Knuckles panted angrily. Sonic slowed down to a stop and waited for Knuckles to catch up. When he did, Sonic resumed walking, but at a much slower pace. "So, what's Rosetropolis like?" Sonic asked in a casual tone. Knuckles looked over to him, grunted and faced forward again, keeping silent. "Well, are you going to answer?" Knuckles suddenly turned around and said in an angry tone, "You will not speak to me, you will not go near me, you will not question me, and you will not disobey me while we are forced to work together, understand? Good." Knuckles continued walking. Sonic stared at him and thought, _My evil half must really have done some bad things to get this much hatred from people._ Knuckles and Sonic walked through the tunnel in silence, not knowing that they were being followed…

1 Mobius – Angel Island – Tails' House

"Hurry, Tails; finish it already – who knows what Eggman is doing to Sonic right now!" Knuckles said. Tails panted heavier to show how hard he was working, and then continued to fix the X-Tornado. Knuckles paced around the room. Cream was standing near Tails with her hands to her mouth, worried about Sonic, Cheese the same way on top of her head. Amy was on her way (unfortunately). Tails was sweating with worry and anxiety. After 10 more minutes, he was finished. "It's done," he said while wiping his brow. There was a bang and Amy barged her way through into the garage. "Where's Sonic!" she demanded. Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese looked at her, but were lost for words. Tails spoke: "Eggman took him." Amy laughed a shaky laugh. "Ha! Does Eggman really think he can beat Sonic like that? Let's go Tails!" Tails nodded and started up the X-Tornado. Knuckles and Amy jumped in with him. "Good luck!" Cream cried after them. Cheese waved. Tails shouted back, "We'll get him back!" The X-Tornado lifted up and out of the garage and speeded off to Eggman's Airship. Cream ran out of the house to watch them go. Cream suddenly froze, for she had heard a voice from right behind her: "Hello, Cream…"

2 Mobius – Rosetropolis

"We're here." Knuckles stopped at the top of the hill, looking down upon Rosetropolis. Sonic looked upon the huge city too. "It once was a place of many miracles, of light and happiness." Sonic saw the huge city, barely lit, dark and filled with despair. "Now, it's a garbage dump." Knuckles grunted and started to walk down the hill towards the city. "Coming?" he asked Sonic.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

1 Mobius – Eggman's Airship

Eggman stroked his mustache and stared at the video recording on his screen. Sonic had disappeared into the Master Emerald. A smile formed on the Doctor's lips. "With Sonic out of the way," Eggman started, then broke off as he started to laugh. He stopped when he heard a beeping coming from his sensors. He leaned forward to look at it. "The X-Tornado…How did it get so close without me know-" a blast stopped him short.

"Yes!" Tails shouted. "The defenses in front are now disabled. Knuckles, go!" Knuckles nodded and stood up on a wing of the X-Tornado. Tails drove it in close and Knuckles jumped off, gliding towards the airship. As Tails was turning back around, Amy suddenly stood up and jumped off, right on top of Knuckles. They went into a tailspin and crashed, barely making it onto the airship. "Amy," Tails sighed. The defenses on the airship starting firing at that moment. "About time he noticed." Tails started pulling evasive maneuvers.

Knuckles rubbed his head and glared at Amy. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Knuckles shouted, then stormed off. Amy got up and ran after him. Knuckles broke through the floor/ceiling and through the hole they fell. The landed in a hallway. Robots were coming towards them. Amy jumped and smashed three with her hammer, while Knuckles punched one into the rest, destroying them all. More were coming, though. "Come on!" Knuckles shouted, and so they ran towards the Control Room.

Shadow watched the air battle going on between Eggman and Tails. "Hm…" Shadow then took out a red Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" he said, and disappeared.

Eggman was frantically inputting commands at an amazing rate. "Arg, I'll teach that Tails!" Eggman input a code and pressed a button. "Hehehe, let's see him take care of that!"

Tails was dodging the blasts when he noticed there was no more. He turned the ship around and came 'face to face' with a new Egg-creation: the Egg Tornado. Eggman projected his voice over the speakers: "HA! Let's see how your Tornado stands up to mine, Tails!" The Egg Tornado looked like a meaner, bigger, and stronger version of Tails' X-Tornado. Spikes all over it, it had five huge turbines on it, used for creating tornadoes, and another 10 missile launchers and 20 rail-guns. Eggman's face-symbol was in three places on it. The Egg Tornado had five wings and eight boosters on a giant ring around the entire aircraft. To top it off, it had a beam gun on top and a holding for robots at the bottom. The Egg Tornado immediately boosted into the direction of Tails, all eight boosters alight. Tails barely dodged the 500 mph moving aircraft. The Egg Tornado suddenly stopped by circling its boosters to the front of the Egg Tornado. By doing this, the Egg Tornado efficiently 'turned around' without having to turn off its boosters first. It rammed into the X-Tornado, shattering one of its wings. Tails grunted and pulled hard on the control stick, trying desperately to right himself while he turned over and around. He pressed a button and a secret compartment opened to reveal another wing, which was then deployed out of its secret hold. Tails righted himself just in time to evade the charged beam blast from the Egg Tornado. The Egg Tornado cut power to its boosters and turned on its five great turbines, ready to pull the X-Tornado in to a smashing end against hundreds of spikes.

"Hiya!" Knuckles cried as he smashed another robot. Beside him, Amy had also smashed another. The door in front of them locked shut, made of titanium alloy. Knuckles took out his shovel claws and dove at the wall to his right, clawing a hole right through in a matter of seconds. Knuckles and Amy quickly ran through and found themselves in a huge and circular room. Three doors at the end opened, revealing themselves to be very big. Out of the three newly opened ways came Egg Cerberuses - 20 of them. The dogs growled and charged at Knuckles and Amy. Knuckles grabbed Amy and jumped up, allowing the Egg Cerberuses to smash into each other and the wall. The Cerberuses shook their heads and came at Knuckles and Amy again. "Great, just great," Knuckles growled. Suddenly a bright flash of red light erupted from in front of the Egg Cerberuses, blinding their light receivers. Knuckles and Amy shielded their eyes from the bright red light, hearing chaos and destruction. When the light died a few seconds later, the Egg Cerberuses were just a pile of rubbish, strewn everywhere (meaning that it wasn't actually a 'pile'). Standing in the middle of all the destruction was a black with red stripes hedgehog. "Shadow!" Amy exclaimed. Shadow looked at Knuckles and Amy and pointed up to the ceiling, firing a few powerful chaos spears at it, breaking a ragged hole through it. "That way," he said, and then disappeared with a bright red light.

Tails pushed the X-Tornado to its maximum, desperately trying to get away from the powerful tornados created by the Egg Tornado's turbines. Then Tails' light-bulb went off. Tails pressed a few buttons and swung the X-Tornado around to face the Egg Tornado. He charged up weapons with the yellow Chaos Emerald, waiting for the right moment. "Just a few more moments," Tails said to himself, but knowing that he would not make it. There was an explosion and three of the five turbines died. The strain on the X-Tornado reduced greatly, granting Tails those extra few moments. Tails took them and fired. The beam of Chaos Energy went straight for the Egg Tornado – and through it. An explosion was seen from far beyond the Egg Tornado. It started to explode all over and its engines died. A shadow could be seen racing all over it, seemingly destroying it. "Shadow!" Tails exclaimed. The Egg Tornado fell to the ground and crashed with a huge explosion. Shadow appeared on top of the X-Tornado, his arms crossed, looking at the wreck of the Egg Tornado. His eyes widened when he saw something fly out of the wreckage. A figure appeared in front of the X-Tornado and held up its hand, sending a blast of powerful energy out from it. Shadow quickly knelt and teleported the X-Tornado behind the figure, and was then was hit from behind by the same figure.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

2 Mobius – Rosetropolis

Sonic and Knuckles walked slowly through the streets of Rosetropolis, wearing brown cloaks. Knuckles led the way. "A know a person who can get us in to the castle," he said as they walked. Knuckles, leading the way, went left, straight, left, right, right, left, straight, straight, left, and right. Knuckles walked up to a house and knocked in a certain pattern on the door. They heard a voice come from inside the house: "Where does the gentleman live?" Knuckles answered: "In Little Hill." The door was unlocked and Knuckles and Sonic walked in. When they entered, the door was closed behind them by a small cat. "He's waiting inside," the cat said, and walked away. Knuckles led Sonic up two flights of stairs and through a few doors, then down three flights of stairs, then through zigzagging hallways, then up four more flights of stairs, and then through a few more doors and hallways until they reached a metal door with the letter "V" on it in green. Knuckles knocked a different pattern and the door was opened. The person who opened was standing there. "Vector?" Sonic let out, surprised. The crocodile looked at him strangely, and asked "How do you know who I am?" "You know how, Vector," Knuckles said. Vector shrugged and replied, "Yes, but it still doesn't make any sense. Ah well, come in, come in." Vector allowed Knuckles and Sonic to walk in and then he closed the door. Sonic noticed that Vector was wearing a lot of jewelry and had a few scars on his body and face. Vector sat on the big, red, embroidered chair behind the big, mahogany desk. He gestured to Knuckles and Sonic to sit on the two small, wooden chairs on the other side of the desk. "So, why exactly are you here, Knuckles?" "We require assistance in getting into Rose Castle." Vector spit out the wine he was drinking, dropping the bottle too. "WHAT! Are you crazy!" Knuckles wiped off the wine from his face and responded, "Of course, there's something in it for you, Vector." Vector smiled and relaxed, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "OK then, what is this thing that I'll get for helping you out?" "This," said Knuckles while dropping a bag on the desk. Vector snatched it up and looked in. Vector smiled for a split-second and then put the bag in a draw in the desk. "Fine. Espio, take these two to Rose Castle." Espio became visible, standing right in between Knuckles and Sonic. "Yes sir," he said, and unlocked the door. "This way," he said, then exited without waiting for Knuckles and Sonic to get up. Knuckles nodded to Vector and Vector nodded back. Knuckles and Sonic got up and left, following Espio.

2 Mobius – Rosetropolis – V-Mob's Hideout #5

They entered the room they were in in the first place and heard some noise. A few dog guards came in holding a bat (the animal one, not the object). "We found her sneaking around, following those two," said one of the guards to Espio. Espio looked at the bat. "Rouge," he muttered. Rouge winked at Espio and said, "Hey, Espy, long time no see! Hey, haven't you missed me? Want to let me go? I'll make it worth your while, like last time…" Rouge fluttered her eyes at Espio. Espio was taken aback a bit, but then recovered, saying, "Last time ended up with a good person, a friend being killed. Not again, Rouge, not again. Lock her up." The guards started to struggle and carry her away, but Rouge fought them, setting her eyes on Knuckles. "Knuckles…you know how great I can be in-" Knuckles turned red (redder, I mean) and quickly cut her off: "You were spying on us you whore! You know all about him (Knuckles pointed at Sonic) now, don't you? Ha, how much did they offer you to spy on Freedom City? Well, we can't let you take that info back to them. Lock her up good, Espio." Espio grunted. Rouge managed to break free and dove at Sonic, holding him tightly. "Oh, protect me, big man! They're going to hurt me! Besides, you know what happens after you save damsels in distress, don't you?" Rouge whispered into Sonic's ear as she pressed her breasts up into his face. Espio and Knuckles lunged, but stopped short when she pulled out a knife. "Stop or I'll cut his throat!" she threatened. "Oh don't worry honybums, you won't get hurt," she said while turning to look at him. "Over here," Sonic said, from between Espio and Knuckles. Rouge scowled and flew up and was knocked out cold by a swing from a concealed Vector. "Ha! That'll teach her. What are you three doing? Get going; I'll deal with her…" Vector picked the unconscious Rouge up and carried her off. Espio quickly opened the door and started to leave. Knuckles quickly followed. Sonic, suspicious about what might have happened in this universe with Rouge and those two, 'ran' after them.

"So, what exactly happened between you and Rou-" "Nothing. Mind your own business." Knuckles said, quickly cutting off Sonic. Sonic changed his mind and asked a different question, "What's with Vector?" Espio's eyes turned slightly to look back at them, then went back to looking forward, leading the way to a secret passage into Rose Castle. Knuckles sighed and began: "Vector used to be a detective, but after certain events and Queen Rose taking over this city and the castle, he became a mob boss, and helps us out from time to time." "We're here," said Espio, kneeling down to lift off the cover of a manhole, leading down into the sewers of Rosetropolis. Espio and Knuckles jumped in, with Sonic following shortly after.

**END OF CHAPTER 6  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7  
**

1 Mobius – Eggman's Airship

The figure knocked Shadow clean off the X-Tornado, then blasted a hole straight through the cockpit of the X-Tornado. "Tails!" Shadow shouted as he watched the X-Tornado go into a tailspin and crash into the dense woods below. Shadow's anger grew and red chaos energy surrounded him. Shadow was floating in the air and stared at this figure. "Oh, hello Shadow! Like my newest model? This time he _will_ obey me! And I've added some nice upgrades to him," came Eggman's voice from the figure, who was apparently a machine. Shadow's eyes widened. "Metal Sonic?" Metal Sonic suddenly charged, moving at incredible speeds. Shadow dodged and threw chaos spears at it. Metal Sonic turned around and held its hand out, absorbing the chaos energy sent toward him. A slight red glow appeared around Metal Sonic. "Uh?" Shadow uttered, while Eggman's laugh echoed from Metal Sonic. "See? Ha, get him, Metal Sonic!" Metal Sonic raised its hand and fired red chaos spears at Shadow. Shadow destroyed them with flick of his wrist, and then charged at Metal Sonic.

Tails woke and found himself among wreckage in a tree. He slowly got up and fell off due to dizziness. After a minute, he sat up and looked around. Tails saw the wreckage of the X-Tornado up in a few trees. He then noticed a trail of blood on the ground. He followed it with his eyes to himself. His right foot was gone, vaporized by the blast. Some blood trickled down his face. He reached up and felt that half his right ear was also missing. Tails suddenly felt faint, and started to black out when he saw someone standing above him. "Sonic?..." Tails asked weakly, then faded out of consciousness.

Knuckles and Amy busted into Eggman's control room. "So, you made it?" he asked rhetorically from his chair, his back to Knuckles and Amy. Knuckles was about to reply, but Amy cut him off. "WHERE'S SONIC!" she screeched, hammer out and ready. There was a short pause, and then Eggman answered, "That is a good question. Would you accept the answer of 'I don't know'?" Knuckles punched a hole through the wall and shouted, "No! Now tell us where he is!" Eggman chuckled and pressed a button, then said, "Hm. Well, there is a possibility he may be in another universe, but I cannot be sure. What I do know is that with him out of the way, I can finally take over this world! Eggman Land will finally be a reality!" And with that a small circular opening appeared over Eggman. The floor around him raised up to protect him in a see-through bubble, and he then jetted off, up the hole. Knuckles and Amy raced over to the hole, but it was too late – it had closed. And now on the screen before them big red numbers appeared, and a monotonous voice was heard over the entire ship: "Self-destruct activated. Self-destructing in one minute. 59…58…57…"

Shadow traded lightning fast punches and kicks with Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic suddenly flew behind him and aimed an energy blast at Shadow's back. Shadow swung around and threw his own chaos blast at it, sending it back at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic raised its hand to absorb it for the tenth time when Shadow suddenly appeared at Metal Sonic's right and swung at its hand. Metal Sonic dodged, but was hit by the energy/chaos blast. Metal Sonic was momentarily paralyzed, and so Shadow took advantage of that. Shadow rushed forward hands alight with a red glow. Shadow flew right up to Metal Sonic and stopped. Shadow took out a red chaos emerald, then uttered two words: "CHAOS BLAST!"

Knuckles and Amy ran through the hallways, frantically looking for the exit. "34…33…32…31…" the voice said. Finally, Amy and Knuckles found themselves on the 'roof' of the airship. "Hold on!" Knuckles said to Amy. Amy nodded and held on to Knuckles as he jumped off Eggman's Airship and started to glide down to the forest covered ground.

Back on the airship, a person was walking through the hallways, looking for something. The figure walked into the control room. "20…19…18…" the monotonous voice continued on. The figure started to press buttons rapidly, and brought up something on the screen. The person read the short document, then clicked 'Erase', muttering, "So, this is the Staff of Dreams? Well then, it shall be mine. And this time, I will succeed." The figure then took out a blue chaos emerald. "3…2…1…0…"

Metal Sonic was smoking all over, its joints falling apart, the chaos energy too much for its body too take. Metal Sonic's system shut down and it dropped. Shadow looked down at the falling pile of rust and was about to finish it off completely when he heard a loud sound behind him. He turned and saw the explosion of the airship, and saw the shockwave coming near him. He quickly used chaos control with the chaos emerald to teleport away, though the moment he did, he sensed that something was wrong. He appeared in a room with robots scurrying all over. Behind him was the Master Emerald. And in front of him was a familiar face. "Eggman!" Shadow gasped. Eggman walked up to Shadow, smiling. "Welcome, Shadow, welcome to Freedom City!"

Knuckles and Amy were hit by the shockwave, which caused them to let go of each other and fall from smooth gliding into a rapid 'all-over-the-place' plummet to the trees and ground below.

Tails woke to the sound of a huge explosion. He sat up, and then remembered his missing foot and half-an-ear. He looked at where his right foot used to be – and saw that it was there. He felt his right ear. It was whole again. "Maybe I dreamed the whole thing?" he asked no one in particular. "No," said a voice behind him. Tails turned to see two familiar figures, one sitting be a tree, the other leaning on it. "No, you didn't," said Silver, who was sitting against the tree. "You are very lucky that we showed up when we did," commented the other Silver, who was leaning against the same tree.

**END OF CHAPTER 7  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

2 Mobius – Rosetropolis – Sewer System

Espio, Knuckles, and Sonic walked on through the dark muck of the sewer systems in silence. Espio and Knuckles were tense, while Sonic was totally relaxed, his arms crossed behind his head. He was even tempted to start whistling, but, thankfully, he didn't. "We are here," Espio said. Knuckles looked up and saw a pothole. He jumped up and hit the ceiling with his knuckles, sticking them there. He then slowly and carefully opened the pothole and went up through it. Espio went after and Sonic jumped up last. When they were all on top Espio said, "This is where I leave you two." He turned invisible and jumped through the pothole. Knuckles then put the cover back on. "Come on," Knuckles said, "Lets get you into the castle."

2 Mobius – Freedom City – Eggman's Base

Eggman watched as his nephew, Snively, worked hard with the other robots. Eggman advised them from time to time, but for the most part he remained silent. "I hope this will work. It must, for I have a feeling that when the time comes, Sonic will not." Eggman put his hand on his head, sighing.

2 Mobius – Rose Castle

Knuckles waved at Sonic. "From here on out you are alone. Don't trust anyone, and remember: you are an evil, cold-hearted *******." With that, Knuckles left. Sonic took a breath and raced up the castle wall, up to an open window. He jumped in and stopped to look around. No one was in this particular hallway. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief and walked on, looking for Queen Rose.

"I-I've told you all I know!" cried the rabbit. The hedgehog standing in the darkness frowned, but continued to watch Queen Rose enjoy torturing this rabbit. "Oh, come on, Vanilla, just tell us and we'll stop. In fact, we'll let you go." Vanilla cried out as Queen Rose cut her knee with a sharp knife. "J-just leave me alone! I g-g-g-gave you my daughter already! You said you'd let me go!" Queen Rose smiled and responded with, "Oh, but we did, though you we didn't specify for how long." Queen Rose then made to gut Vanilla with the knife, but Vanilla shrieked, "OK, OK! I'll tell y-you…" Queen Rose smiled and said, "Good. Now where is it?" Vanilla stuttered, "I-it's in the very middle of the G-G-Great Jungle. It's-s hidden by invisibili-t-t-ty…" Queen Rose was now very happy. "Thank you for your assistance." She then motioned to the two guards standing by. "Take her and drop her into the Red Pit." Vanilla immediately started screaming and screeching at that. "You said you'd let me go-o-o-o…" she cried. "Yes, but I didn't specify where." Queen Rose laughed. As the two guards took Vanilla away, Queen Rose turned to look at the person in the darkness. "Would you please go and check this out now?" she asked in mock kindness. The figure in the shadows bowed and said, "Yes, your majesty," in the same mock kindness tone of voice. The person then sped off like a speeding bullet. Queen Rose walked out of the prison in the basement of Rose Castle. She walked up the stairs and into a hallway, making her way to one of the many labs in Rose Castle, when she walked right into Sonic. "Watch where you're dammit going!" she commanded, angrily. Sonic blinked a few times, looking at Queen Rose. "_Amazing…She looks just like Amy! And she's so beautiful…_" Sonic thought in a daze. Queen Rose was wearing a black, sparkly, and slightly translucent gown. Her hair was made into several bangs and she had red lipstick on. Also, she had a few shiny silver things in her hair. Another thing Sonic noticed was that she was wearing blue sandals. She had two rings on each hand, both on the same finger (the ring finger). The rings were yellow, blue, red, and green. Queen Rose said, "What are you still doing here? And what the **** are you staring at?" Sonic snapped out of his daze and said, "Uh, I forgot something." Queen Rose, now suspicious, said, "Oh, did you now? Exactly what did you forget, hm?" "I didn't eat yet…" said Sonic, cautiously. Queen Rose threw her hands up in the air and smacked her head. "Ugh, you and your apatite. Fine, but hurry up and finish. What that Vanilla said is probably incorrect, but whatever. Go and check it out anyway. Besides, maybe that's why we didn't find it in the middle of the Great Jungle anyway. Invisibility. Sure…" With that, Queen Rose walked away. Sonic breathed another sigh of relief as soon as she was gone, and decided to walk the way from which she came. "_Never mind what Eggman said, I'm not going near her again!_" As Sonic walked, he thought about what he heard. "_Middle of the Great Jungle? Invisibility? Vanilla! Cream's mother! What did she do to her?_" Sonic quickened his pace and found himself walking down a few flights of stairs, and finding himself in the basement/prison of Rose Castle. He walked down the hallway, prison cells on both sides of him. Some were empty, others were crowded. Many were sleeping, others were glaring at Sonic. Sonic made I across the hallway without seeing Vanilla or Cream. He saw a guard and decided to ask him a question. Sonic almost started to ask when he remembered that the other Sonic is evil. "Tell me, where is the rabbit called Vanilla?" The guard looked with fear at Sonic and said, "O-oh, we took her to the Red Pit, r-remember?" Sonic frowned, for he did not know what the Red Pit was. He almost asked the guard what it was, but caught himself in time and asked a different question: "OK, where is the rabbit called Cream?" The guard, still obviously very afraid of Sonic, answered, "S-she's in Lab #16, sir." Sonic nodded and said, "Thank-uh, good. Now continue guarding this area, or else." Sonic then left, all too aware that the guard had wet his pants.

**END OF CHAPTER 8**


End file.
